Secrets of a Hat
by aribaconpolarcat
Summary: When Lily Luna Potter stumbles upon the sorting hat's memories, what will she discover?
1. Lily Luna Potter

Secrets of a Hat

Lily had been called to the head mistresses' office again. Not that she didn't know what it was for. Oh no she knew that conjuring that snapping turtle and leaving it in the Ravenclaw boy's dormitory was wrong. But she had to have her fun, especially now that it was her seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Lily dear, do you know why you're here?" Professor McGonagall said.

"No". Lily put on her most innocent face including her puppy dog eyes.

"Lily," professor McGonagall's voice was stern.

The door to the headmistress's office flew open, and Professor Longbottom burst through the door.

"Peeves!" he scream gasped. "He's done it again"

Professor McGonagall sighed and followed Neville quickly out the door.

"Nice try Lily, you wait here." She said when she realized Lily was following her out the door.

"Hmmmm." Lily grunted as she slumped down into a chair.

After ten minutes Lily began to get tiresome, so she got up and walked around the office, opening cabinets and looking through drawers. She was going through professor McGonagall desk drawer when she heard a voice.

"And just what do you think you are doing?"

The voice came from a shelf on the opposite side of the room.

Lily looked up to see the sorting hat.

"You know there are personal items in this room."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Lily said. "Why are any of them yours," she joked.

"Yes, and you are not to go surfing through my memories." Lily gave him a puzzled look. "What you think hats can't have memories. Oh no, I have plenty of memories, and interesting ones at that."

Lily opened a giant cabinet and found herself in front of pensive and a large amount of memories.

She ruffled through them until she saw a bottle marked 'sortings'. Carefully she dumped the contents into the pensive, waved goodbye at the sorting hat, and plunged her head into it.

What she saw made her gasp.

It was herself on her first day at school. She was waiting in line to be sorted along with all of her other classmates.

"Lily Potter," Professor Longbottom called. Lily watched herself run up to sit on the stool, and then everything went dark.

Hat: Ahhh this one is a fiery girl with lots of spirit!

Lily: I am not!

Hat: I remember your mother; you are a lot like her.

Lily: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Hat: It depends on how you look at it, now where to put you.

Lily: Gryffindor of course.

Hat: Why would that be? And aren't I the one who is supposed to be sorting _you._

Lily: Well dad says that I can be sorted into Gryffindor if I want to be!

Hat: Hush, but you have a talent for learning and very deep loyalty.

Lily: I am a Gryffindor, now what do you want me to do to prove it?

Hat: No dear, I think I decided. Better be GRYFINDOR!

Lily then watched herself as she went to sit among the Gryffindor. Then everything went black.


	2. Hugo Weasley

Lily was back in the great hall, only a few minutes later.

"Hugo Weasley," Professor Longbottom called out.

Her only slightly older cousin ran eagerly up to the stool. Lily paused. Should she return? These were other people's private thoughts. No, this was to interesting to just get up and leave.

Everything went dark again.

Hugo: Hello? HELLO? Anybody he-

Hat: Yes, I'm just thinking. You are one of the last ones, now aren't you?

Hugo: Yeah. …………………………….… Well?

Hat: Well what?

Hugo: Aren't you supposed to sort me?

Hat: Oh, yes, yes you're quite right, it's just you're one of the more difficult students to place.

Hugo: Oh …

Hugo: Don't you have opinion on where you want to be sorted? You're the only one yet this year I haven't heard one from immediately.

Hugo: Well, most of my family was in Gryffindor. Mum and dad where. I know they don't care where I'm sorted, well I think dad would be mighty pleased if I ended up in Gryffindor, but well I kinda liked the sound of Hufflepuff.

Hat: Hufflepuff? That's interesting. Well then, HUFFLEPUFF it is.

Lily could practically hear him beaming.


	3. Lucy Weasley

Lily submerged into darkness again, and once again, reappeared in the great hall.

Of course.

But thing seemed different. The people she had just seen looked… younger. Then she realized that this was a year before she even arrived at Hogwarts. She looked around for people she knew who were about to be sorted. She saw some friends Lauren Jordan, and Marabella Shacklebolt as well as her cousin Lucy. She watched as young Lucy stepped sensitively toward the stool and placed the sorting hat gently on her head.

Lucy: Not Gryffindor not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor

Hat: (surprised) What! A Wesley that doesn't want to be placed in Gryffindor?

Lucy: All my family is there.

Hat: I figured that's why you would **want** to be in Gryffindor.

Lucy: All my life I have always been meek little Lucy, who did whatever she was told. Oh Harry potter's niece, Percy Weasley's daughter, Ginny Weasley's niece. I want to be known on my own, not because I was born into a great family.

Hat: Well, then Sylthrin it is!!!

Lucy had been sorted into Gryffindor, but Lily had never thought much about it before. Poor, Lucy. Lily was definitely the youngest in the family, but little tiny Lucy had always been treated like that position was her's. Lily suddenly felt bad about all the times she had teased Lucy about being the smallest.

As the darkness swallowed her, lily tried not to feel bad, and tried not to think about where the hat would take her next.


	4. Lorcan

**Sorry about last chapter and accidentally saying Lucy was in Gryffindor. I tried to fix it, but as this is my first fan fiction I still don't know how to work the program and fix the mistake. I also couldn't figure out how to put these notes on the top, so I just included it in my document. Any way please review and sorry again. Oh, and if you want to leave a comment telling me how to fix these things that would spectacular! R&R!!**

Lorcan

Lily blinked her eyes at the bright glow of candles fluttering in the great hall. Once again, the time had changed and she found herself another year later. She saw Rose, Al, Scorpius, and Lorcan and waiting nervously to be sorted.

"Gollemer, Lorcan," Professor Long Bottom called.

Lily's heart missed a beat. It was Lorcan, her Lorcan. It had been so long. They had been going out since Lily had been in 2nd year, and just last summer they had decided to call it quits. With her still being in Hogwarts and him off working in various countries for Gringots, well it had put a lot of strain on their relationship.

She watched little Lorcan walk up to the stool and with ever step he took another memory flooded her heart.

Hat: Hmmmmm nice open mind here, very loyal, very loyal.

Lorcan: pardon me…

Hat: Hmm what?

Lorcan: Can you see the future?

Hat: Excuse me?

Lorcan: Can you see the future?

Hat: Why? That's a very, well, random question, young man.

Lorcan: I need to know where a certain person will be sorted in the future.

Hat: Ahh that red haired girl.

Lorcan: How did you know?

Hat: I can see your thoughts.

Lorcan: Ohh. But where will she be sorted, I need to be with her!

Lily caught her breath. He had to still love her.

Hat: Don't worry about her. Your relationship will not last forever.

Lorcan: What's that supposed to mean?

Hat: Just put it out of your mind, and let's think about where **you** should be sorted. I can see your bravery, but sometimes you need to think things though before you give an immediate answer. I would say…Gryffindor!

Lily's head was spinning now. But he had to love her. It couldn't just be over.

As she faded into the darkness, Lily heard the sorting hat's voice. "Your relationship will not last forever."


End file.
